


I Love You Mr Schue

by OnceInAWhile



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInAWhile/pseuds/OnceInAWhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what if Finn had kissed Will instead of Emma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will was freakinhg out! What if Emma was just like Terri was? And he just kept rambling and then Finn put his strong soft hand on him and kissed him  
I-i-i am sorry Mr. Shue! Finn said in shock but instead of speaking Will put his hand on the back of Finn's neck and pulled him into a kiss Finn started to strip Will's shirt off and then just decided to rip it off showing Will's hairy chest  
Oh Mr shue you are so hot Finn cried as Will was sucking on Finn's neck will took Finn's clothes off and his own pants off he bent over  
Come Finn fuck me he said Finn eagerly thrust his cock in Will's ass Will screamed when Finn came ten minutes later after that Finn thrust Will's cock in his face and twenty minutes later be drank all of Will's cum!  
Mr. Shue I love you Finn said

Author's note:  
Am I the only one who thinks this pairing is superhot???


	2. Chapter 2

A threesome of will mike and Finn

Will walked in on them he was shocked he walked into seeing Finn and mike kissing in the locker room Finn saw will and broke the kiss  
"Oh shit!!" Finn said  
"Oh its OK uh im uh just gonna go" will said  
"No stay" mike said and pulled will over by his this and then ripped off will's shirt and mike and Finn put each of their mouths on Will's nipples will moaned loudly and put his hands in their hair digging his fingers in and pushed making them go down to his cock they ripped off the pants and then they started to suck the 12 inch cock until he came and then mike pushed him over and stuck his a cock in wills ass and Finn went on top of mike they stayed this way for about 2hours until Sam came and went and helped them!


	3. Chapter 3

Artie and mike  
Mike didn't know why but Artie in a wheelchair made him hard so here he was riding Artie's cock which was surprisingly big Mike's arm was over Artie's head so where Artie was sucking Mike's nipples and he was touching Mike's chest with his leather gloves which made mike even more hard but when artie came inside of mike he wanted to fuck Artie but couldn't nor so he climbed up on Artie's chair and put his cock in Artie's mouth and fucked his face


End file.
